


It's Easy to Love You

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Based on a Theory of a Deadman song, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dating, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: This is just a little song-based piece of fluffy moments between David and Patrick that are based on the song Easy to Love You by Theory of a Deadman. This work contains spoilers for seasons 4-6 so just make note of that before you start reading.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	It's Easy to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first fic for Schitts Creek and I’ve been out of practice with writing for a little bit so please bare with me while I get back into it! I started watching this show in March and immediately fell in love with it. The relationship between David and Patrick has been a constant source of happiness for me during these past few months of uncertainty with the pandemic and everything else that is currently going on in the world.   
> SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 4-6 are in this story so if you aren’t about spoilers, please come back and read this once you’ve finished the series!  
> A little bit about the inspiration behind this fic: so basically, I was listening to my favourite band when this song, Easy to Love You, came on and I thought that the lyrics really fit with David and Patrick’s story. Also, what better way to motivate me to write again than combining my two favourite things: Schitts Creek and Theory of a Deadman!  
> This fic is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Also, in case it isn’t obvious, I do not own the song nor the characters, they are copyrighted to Theory of a Deadman and Dan Levy, respectfully.  
> Anyway, enough of me babbling, let’s get to the damn fic!

**If you'd like to listen to the song this is based on[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmBE9Z1hW3A) it is.**

* * *

_I remember all the summer days, drinking wine in the sunshine, I hope it never leaves_

It is a warm summer afternoon, the warm June air blowing around them as they sit on the blanket by the creek. It had been David’s turn to plan their weekly date night, a thing they had started doing after the olive branch fiasco, which he had turned into date afternoon after promising Patrick that he would help out with inventory and even open the store tomorrow, if they could just spend their day off not worrying about the store. Patrick had agreed to this, and boy was he glad that he did. David had really outdone himself with their date. He had gotten up earlier than normal and packed their basket of food and wine while Patrick had been on his run, and then he insisted on driving and not telling Patrick where they were headed. When David parked the car along the side of the road near where the trail that lead to the creek was located, Patrick’s smile had taken over his face and he had kissed David with so much passion that they were both gasping for air when they pulled apart.

They set up their blanket on the bank of the creek in a nice grassy area and now they are sitting there, David between Patrick’s legs, leaning back against his chest with Patrick’s arms around him. Their stomachs full of cheese, crackers, and wine. “This is nice.” David sighed contentedly, snuggling further back into Patrick. “It is. Thank you for setting this up, David.” Patrick replied. “Mmm, well the weather was supposed to be nice so…I guess I can brave the outdoors once in a while, with the promise of wine and cheese, of course!” He laughed and turned his head to smile up at Patrick. Patrick shifted his gaze from looking out across the creek to his boyfriend smiling up at him. The late afternoon sun causing the effect of making it look as if David were glowing, his expressive brown eyes, slightly glassy from the wine, shining with love. “What?” David whispered into the small space between their faces. “Nothing…you’re beautiful.” Patrick said quietly before leaning down to close the remaining space between them by connecting their lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart, they wore matching smiles on their faces. “So beautiful.” Patrick whispered as he lowered his head to kiss David again. “Hmm, that’s you honey.” David whispered against his lips, placing another kiss there after he finished speaking. They kissed softly for a few minutes, occasionally pulling apart to whisper “beautiful” onto each other’s lips, affirming their words with soft kisses and thumbs brushing against cheekbones. David placed one last kiss against Patrick’s lips and then turned back to look at the rushing water of the creek, taking his plastic wine glass and bringing it to his lips to take a sip. “I’m glad we did this.” Patrick said, the smile evident in his voice as he leaned down to press a kiss into the David’s hair on the top of his head. “Me too, honey.” David replied, sighing happily as he took another sip of wine.

_And I remember all the summer nights, staring at you in the moonlight, I hope you never leave 'cause baby, you’re so good to me_

After the disastrous Rose Family Barbecue that resulted in their week apart, it had taken a lot of convincing and a few mind-blowing orgasms for Patrick to convince David that having a family barbecue to celebrate Mr and Mrs Rose’s anniversary would not result in the same situation as last time and that, at the end of the night, David would be going home with Patrick to his new apartment, where David had actually spent most nights since Patrick moved in about a month ago. However, now sitting here with his family and friends, as well as some people from town, David has to agree with his boyfriend: this is nice. They had eaten sliders, potato salad, roasted corn, and more. When everyone had finished eating, people had split off into smaller groups with David, Patrick, Stevie, Alexis, and Ted ending up sitting in deck chairs near the edge of the property nursing their drinks and laughing. David is on his third glass of wine and, because there were only three chairs, he is sitting in Patrick’s lap laughing maniacally at a story about someone Stevie had checked in the other day. Patrick has his arms tightly wound around David’s waist, pulling him tightly into his chest, partly to ensure he doesn’t go toppling to the ground and also because there’s a slight breeze in the air and cuddling is a good way to share body heat. The sun had set a couple of hours ago but the moon is bright tonight, casting an angel like glow on David’s gorgeous olive skin. Patrick can’t stop staring at him.

David catches his breath from laughing and turns his gaze to meet Patrick’s. “You’re so pretty.” David says, slightly slurring his words as an effect of the multiple glasses of wine he’s consumed. “Hmm, funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you baby.” Patrick replied, leaning down to brush a gentle kiss across David’s lips. When they pull back from the kiss, they’re both smiling. Patrick leans in to press his lips against his boyfriend’s again and he notices David shiver slightly from the cool summer night breeze. “You cold baby?” He asks, pulling David against his chest and rubbing his arms. “Mmm, better now…you always take care of me honey.” He slurs with a smile. Patrick places a gentle kiss on David’s forehead, carding his fingers through the tiny hairs on the back of David’s head. He can feel him slowly falling asleep, a result of the combination of the copious amounts of wine and Patrick’s gentle fingers in his hair. “We should go home.” Patrick whispers against his forehead, following his statement with a kiss. “Mmm, yup, yeah home honey…let’s go home.” David smiles, but snuggles deeper into Patrick’s embrace instead of making a move to stand. Patrick chuckles softly and kisses David’s forehead again, deciding that they can stay a little longer.

_You have all that all that I ever need, it’s easy to love you, so easy to love you, oh you know it's true the best part of being with you, to know you're with me, it’s not so hard to say, it’s easy to love you_

After the intense whirlwind of Singles Week, with the extended hours at Rose Apothecary as well as the leap forward in their relationship with their declarations of love, it was nice to finally have a quiet moment for just the two of them, cuddled up together in Patrick’s bed at Ray’s. Ray had met someone during Singles Week and the two of them had booked a weekend stay in Elmdale, leaving Patrick and David with the house to themselves. They both agreed that they are too tired for anything sex related right now so they had finished their takeout dinner and glasses of wine and then headed upstairs to do their nighttime routines and then crawl into bed. Patrick is reading his book whilst tracing his fingers in absentminded patterns along David’s arm. David is tucked into Patrick’s left side, his head pillowed on his chest, and he has his eyes closed. When the chapter is finished, Patrick slips his bookmark into place and sets the book down on the nightstand before turning his attention to his sleepy boyfriend. When he feels Patrick shift, David looks up and meets his gaze and that is when Patrick notices that David’s eyes are a bit glassy with unshed tears.

He gathers David closer into his embrace, places a soft kiss to his forehead and runs his fingers through his hair knowing how much this repetitive motion grounds his boyfriend. “What’s wrong baby?” Patrick whispers, his lips brushing against David’s temple. “Nothing…absolutely nothing is wrong.” David says, his voice watery with unshed tears and his eyes downcast. “You’re crying.” Patrick states matter-of-factly. “Hmm, yeah I know…um I just was thinking about everything, like this whole week and how everything seems so good and I just…I don’t know. Whenever I let myself imagine being in love and saying and hearing those words, I always assumed it was gonna be harder…like I would feel more on edge, like I was waiting for the universe to come crashing down again, reminding me that I have no one and nothing as usual…but it doesn’t feel like that at all. This feels…almost easy.” David says, taking in a deep breath after his speech. Patrick slips a finger under his chin and tilts David’s head up, making eye contact and effectively calming him down considerably. “David, I know. After Rachel I was so unsure about ever falling in love again. I mean, it seemed like we had a perfect relationship and I just couldn’t make it work. Obviously, I know now that the reason it wasn’t working was not anyone’s fault but now, with you it feels easy to me too. I feel like everything finally makes sense now that we’ve said those three words to each other. It’s probably gonna seem big and intense for a while, but I know that we both meant it and I also know that this right here, this is what love should feel like.” He says and uses his thumb to brush away a few stray tears that had fallen onto David’s cheek. “I love you, Patrick. And thank you…for everything.” David smiles and leans down to connect their lips in a tiny kiss, pulling back too soon to yawn sleepily. Patrick chuckles and lifts one hand to play with David’s hair again. “I love you too, David. Now, get some sleep beautiful, we still have the house to ourselves tomorrow and I plan to take full advantage of this rare opportunity of extended privacy.” Patrick smirks and kisses David’s forehead, pulling him into a more comfortable sleeping position. “Mmm, g’night honey…loveyou.” David slurs as he dozes off. “Love you too sweetheart, goodnight.” Patrick smiles and let’s his eyes drift shut as well.

_I remember all those winter days frozen in the cold trying to get you home, should I be moving in, we can be together then_

David huffed out a sigh as he followed Patrick back to the car after exiting the Ikea where they had gone to pick up the desk Patrick had purchased for his new apartment. David is carrying three potted succulents that he claimed would tie the aesthetic of the apartment together and had bought for Patrick while the desk would be delivered to the apartment in a few days. “It’s fucking cold as fuck out here!” David whined as he snuggled into Patrick’s side in a feeble attempt to block himself off from the crisp winter air blowing around them. “You sure you said ‘fuck’ enough times there, David?” Patrick chuckled but put his arm around David and pulled him in closer anyway. “I stand by what I said.” He grumbled, trying to sound angry but the smile spreading across his lips said otherwise. “The bed isn’t put together yet but I did make sure to have the blankets and pillows unpacked so that we could warm you up when we get back, how does that sound?” Patrick asked, letting his boyfriend out of his embrace, taking out his keys, and unlocking the car. Both men got into their respective seats, put their seat belts on, then Patrick started the car and began the drive back into Schitts Creek. “Hmm, I don’t know…can we stop at the bakery in Elmdale before we head back?” David smirked, eyeing Patrick teasingly. “That depends…can we put on the shared playlist for the rest of the drive?” Patrick smirked right back. “Ugh, why do you hate Mariah? What has she ever done to you?” David sighed with dramatic exasperation, but any heat in his words was diminished by the smile spreading across his face and the beginning of a non-Mariah song playing as he shuffled their joint playlist. “Good choice, baby.” Patrick smiled and started singing along to the song. They drove back, making a pit stop to pick up pastries from the bakery, and singing along to the playlist.

They are about two minutes from Patrick’s apartment complex when a song of Patrick’s choosing catches David’s attention. Patrick is still singing along softly as he pulls into the parking space, turning to look at David. He notices the smile on his face and shoots him a questioning look. “Nothing, that lyric just caught my attention.” David says, twisting his lips in an attempt to avoid smiling too wide. “Hmm, really? Usually lyrics don’t catch your attention unless they’re by 90s pop divas.” Patrick smirks, leaning over the centre console to place a soft kiss on David’s temple. “Mmm, usually that’s correct, but something about the words ‘this old hotel will never be home, because you are home to me’ really felt right today so…” David trailed off, twisting his lips again and avoiding Patrick’s eyes. Patrick felt the blush colouring his cheeks and reached over, placing a finger under David’s chin, gently guiding him to meet his eyes. “I love you.” He whispers against David’s lips, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. “Hmm, I love you too. Now, as much as I’m loving this,” he said, gesturing around them, “I am still fucking freezing, so can we move this inside? I believe I was promised blankets and warmth.” “Yeah, let’s go baby.” Patrick said, placing one more kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before opening the door and getting out of the car.

Once they both shed their outerwear and David had placed the succulents on the kitchen counter; their temporary home until Patrick’s desk gets delivered, the two men lay out blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace that Patrick had lit. They make themselves comfortable with Patrick lying on his back, his head on a pillow, and David lying on his side with his head resting on Patrick’s chest right over his heart. Patrick has his left arm around David, holding him impossibly close, while David’s left arm is draped across Patrick’s abdomen. “Mmm, this is home.” David slurred sleepily, placing a tiny succession of kisses right over Patrick’s heart. “Yeah David, this is home baby.” Patrick says with a wide smile on his face, his hand carding through David’s hair as he watches him fall asleep.

_Remember spending all those winter nights, staying inside by the warm fire, yeah you gotta know that I can never let you go, you and I have the rest of our lives to say it’s easy to love you_

It was an uncharacteristically cold, snowy day in Schitt’s Creek today. The wind had been blowing wildly all day long and every time a customer would come into the store, a bone chilling gust of air would follow behind them. Patrick had caught David shivering every time the door opened and closed; his impossibly fuzzy sweater seemingly no match for the harsh winter temperatures. Patrick himself had worn a sweater today instead of his usual button downs, so that should’ve been his first clue that his perpetually cold boyfriend would not be warming up any time soon today. When the last customer of the day had left, taking their tote bag full of scented candles, body milk, and shampoo with them, David had quickly flipped the sign to ‘CLOSED’ and locked the door, heading to the back room to wait for Patrick to balance the till so they could head back to the apartment.

Not even twenty minutes after David had entered the back room, Patrick got up and put the profits from the day into the safe so that he could go make the deposit tomorrow. He turns around and smiles as he takes in the sight before him. David is sitting on the couch, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, only his face and the hand that he is using to scroll through his phone are visible. Patrick makes his way over and places a kiss on the top of David’s head. “Ready to go baby?” He asks, carding his fingers through David’s hair. “Mmhmm…can we order pizza? It’s too cold to go to the café.” David says as he smiles up at Patrick. “Of course. We can order pizza, light the fireplace, and I bet I can even be persuaded to make us some boozy hot chocolate.” Patrick says with a smirk followed by a kiss to David’s forehead. David smiles back and tilts his head up in order to allow their lips to meet in a proper kiss. When they break apart, David slips his phone back into his pocket, slowly unwraps himself from his blanket cocoon, and then stands up to grab his coat, scarf, hat, and mittens. Both men get their winter gear on, grab their things, and then head out to Patrick’s car. “Fuck, it’s so cold.” David whines as they open their respective doors and get into the car, Patrick in the driver’s seat and David in the passenger’s. “It really is. I didn’t think it would actually be this bad, but it’s freezing.” Patrick replies as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking spot, beginning their short drive back to the apartment. David snuggles even further down into his jacket and turns the heat on full blast to try and get as warm as he can before they have to brave the cold again to walk from the car to the apartment.

Half an hour later, the pizza has been ordered, the fireplace has been lit, the hot chocolate has been made, and both men have changed into warm, comfy pyjamas. Patrick is sitting horizontally on the couch with his back resting against one arm of it, looking at the highlights from last night’s hockey game, while David is sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest while reading a book. “David,” Patrick says, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them. “Hmm” David hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m happy you’re here.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of David’s head. “Mm…me too, you’re warm.” David smirks, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Patrick laughs. “So that’s all I am to you now? A heater?” David twists his lips, suppressing the grin that is threatening to take over his entire face. “Mmhmm, a cute lil space heater.” He says and leans in to kiss Patrick on the corner of his mouth. “Mmm so if I got you another blanket, you’d be okay if I like went over there and worked on some spreadsheets?” Patrick said, a teasing smirk taking over his features. “Hmm, on second thought, I might like you for…other reasons too.” David smiles and leans in for a somewhat awkward kiss, given the angle and the fact that neither one of them can stop smiling long enough to actually deepen it. They pull back and rest their foreheads together after a couple of minutes. “Hmm well that’s good because I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long time.” Patrick smiles and pecks David’s lips again. “Well, you’re gonna have to go get the pizza soon.” David smiles and leans in for another, deeper kiss. When they pull apart again, David leans over and sets his book down on the coffee table before turning around in Patrick’s embrace so that he is facing him and straddling his lap. “You know what I mean.” He says and reaches up to brush some hair out of David’s face that had been dishevelled from his hat when they got home. “Yeah, I do. And for the record, I don’t plan on going anywhere either.” He smiled and met Patrick’s gaze. “I love you, David.” He says and places a gentle kiss on his lips just as there’s a knock on the front door. “Mmm I love you too, but the pizza is here and I’m starving!” David says but places one more kiss to Patrick’s lips before moving to let Patrick get up and answer the door.

_Can anybody else see it, can anybody else see what I do_

The sounds of Mariah Carey’s ‘Always Be My Baby’ are floating through the car mixed with David’s sleep laden quiet singing. It is just past seven thirty in the morning and the two of them are making the drive up to Patrick’s hometown for the weekend. His birthday surprise party, which had also ended up being the day he came out to his parents and introduced them to his boyfriend David, not just his business partner, had been just over three weeks ago and during brunch on the day his parents had left, they had told Patrick and David to come up for a weekend sometime soon. They had discussed it and ultimately agreed that it was a good idea to visit well before Cabaret began its run so that Patrick would be present and focused for all dress rehearsals and shows. The early morning sun is shining into the car, warming up both its occupants. David is sitting in the passenger seat, a travel mug of coffee tightly gripped with both his hands, and he is smiling despite being awake at this ungodly hour.

“Why are we getting off the highway honey?” David asks when he notices Patrick merging onto the offramp. “We’re here.” He replies. “Mmkay, you said your family lives in Bolton, I’m pretty sure that sign says Toronto.” David says, taking a sip of his coffee. “David, babe, there’s no direct highway from the 401 to Bolton, we get off in Toronto and then make our way up.” Patrick laughs. “Oh…well sorry I don’t know where the fuck we are, it’s too early to be smart.” David rolls his eyes, but both of them know it’s all for show and he’s not actually annoyed at his boyfriend.

They settle into a comfortable silence for a bit as music plays and David finishes his coffee. When they get to a stoplight that is red, Patrick uses this opportunity to look over at his boyfriend, the sunlight cascading over his beautiful features giving him an angelic glow as he looks around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He is utterly breathtaking with the sunlight perfectly hitting his flawless skin and making his usually dark, coffee eyes seem lighter and filled with a wonder that is almost child-like. David notices him staring and shoots back an inquisitive look. “What?” He asks, light and breathy, as if he is trying not to disturb the early morning serenity the atmosphere. “You’re so beautiful. I love you.” Patrick smiles, reaching across the centre console to take David’s hand in his. David’s cheeks flushed red and he twisted his lips to avoid smiling. “Shut up…I look like I crawled out of a sewer.” David laughed and lifted his free hand to run it through the semi-styled bits at the front. He had tried his best to fully style it before they left but he was too exhausted to perfect it. “I’m serious, David. You always look beautiful to me.” Patrick smiles and lifts their joined hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of David’s hand. “Hmm…well the light is green so maybe you should stop staring at me and drive.” David smirks, falling back into their comfortable teasing banter. “Whatever you say, beautiful.” Patrick smirks and places their joined hands on his thigh as the car starts moving again.

_Can anybody else feel it, oh, can anybody else feel the way I do, when I’m with you_

Patrick is sitting in bed with a book waiting for his boyfriend to finish his nightly skincare routine and come join him in bed. David had left the door to the bathroom open so they could hear each other if need be. Patrick finished the page of his book and glanced up towards the bathroom. David is applying the under eye serum which Patrick knows means he’s almost done. A few minutes later, David is washing his hands, turning off the light, and making his way over to his side of the bed. He makes himself comfortable under the covers and grabs his journal from the nightstand, intending to sketch out the new design for the window display of Rose Apothecary that they are putting together to draw even more customers into the store with people coming in from out of town in over the next week or so due to Cabaret. He’s about halfway through his sketch when Patrick’s phone buzzes with a text. David doesn’t pay much attention to it until he hears his boyfriend’s breathing quicken slightly. He sets his journal and pencil aside and turns to face Patrick. “Honey, why are you crying?” David asks softly, bringing his hands up to cup Patrick’s face and brush away some tears with his thumbs. “My mom says hi.” Patrick smiles through the tears. “Okay…I’m confused…do you not want your mom to say hi to me?” David asks, looking at Patrick and trying to see if he could read his facial expressions at all. “What? No, David, god no! I just…fuck…” Patrick huffs a laugh and wipes at his eyes. “Okay honey breathe.” David smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Patrick’s cheek before grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

After a couple of minutes of deep breaths, Patrick sighed and met David’s eyes. “I just…I never thought I could be this happy. I have everything I could’ve ever wanted: the store is doing amazing, my parents accept me for who I am, and I have the best boyfriend I could ever have…there is literally nothing else I need and, I don’t know, it just kind of hit me all at once when my mom mentioned you in her text. Like it made me remember that this is all real…this is my life now and I’m so, so much happier than I ever thought I could be…and that’s because of you, David. I know I’ve said this before under different circumstances, but I want you to know that I meant it when I said that you make me feel right…I still mean it.” He takes in a deep breath once all the words are out in the air between them. David’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears but he holds them back and leans in to connect their lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. When they pull back for air, Patrick rests his forehead against David’s and looks into his eyes. “Thank you, David, for everything.” “Thank you, Patrick. I don’t always say it because you know this emotions stuff is hard for me but…thank you for everything as well. You do so much for me and you make me a better person. I love you.” David whispers the last part against Patrick’s lips before kissing his again. “I love you too David. Oh, and for the record, you’ve always been a good person.” Patrick smirks, falling back on their teasing joke from the first full day of their relationship. “Oh my god, you’re insufferable.” David laughs and kisses him again, both of them smiling into it.

_Hard to forget all the moments when we'd be sitting there hoping it would never end, cuz this is meant to be, so baby, will you marry me_

What had started out as a crazy day where they had bickered and gently tested each other’s patience has now turned into one of the best days of their lives thus far. With the remnants of their picnic surrounding them, David and Patrick had settled into a comfortable cuddling position; Patrick sitting on the blanket with his back resting against a rock for support and his arms around David who is sitting between his legs with his head leaning back against Patrick’s shoulder. The sun is just beginning to set causing the remaining rays of light to cast warm, angelic glows across the newly engaged couple. David smiles to himself and lifts his left hand, for what is probably the hundredth time today, to admire the four golden rings that Patrick had placed there a couple of hours ago. “I’m glad you said yes.” Patrick whispers into David’s hair as he presses a soft kiss on his head. “You thought I wouldn’t?” David asks, failing to keep the shock out of his voice. He turns his head to meet Patrick’s eyes, silently urging him to explain. “Not necessarily…you have never given me a reason to believe that you would have said no, but I’m also not an idiot. I know your history, David, and I know that sometimes emotional situations aren’t the easiest for you to handle so I was a little worried…but it didn’t last long. I thought about how far you’ve come, how far we’ve come together, since we met and I realized that, yes I was nervous about asking you, but not in the way I had thought.” Patrick says and leans down to capture David’s lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

“I’ve thought about it you know.” David says softly into the air between them when they part from the kiss. “Hm?” Patrick hums inquisitively. “Marrying you…I’ve thought about it, a lot actually and I wondered why it didn’t feel so scary…why it felt so right…and then I remembered when you said I make you feel right and I realized that the opposite is also true. Before we met I never really had a love connection with anyone I was seeing…but then we got together and you taught me that I could have a love like those romcoms I’ve spent my life watching and wishing I could have. You make me feel right too honey. I love you.” David says, brushing a few stray tears from his cheeks. “Wow, engaged David sure does have a way with emotional declarations of love, huh?” Patrick teases, sensing that David needs the mood to shift away from the intense heartfelt love-fest that has been going on since Patrick got on one knee. David rolls his eyes dramatically but without any actual heat behind the gesture and leans in to kiss his fiancé. “I love you too, David…and for the record, I can’t wait to be your husband.” Patrick says, placing another soft kiss on David’s lips.

The kiss was cut short because neither of the two men could stop smiling long enough to actually deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other and they both took in a deep breath. “Oh my god…you’re gonna be my husband! I’m gonna be your husband!We’re engaged!” David rambles excitedly, his voice wet with unshed tears. “Yeah baby, we are gonna be husbands.” Patrick says with a smile so bright it could rival the sun. “I love you so much, husband.” David says, his breath slightly catching on the last word as a huge smile takes over his entire face. “Fiancé for now, babe, but I love you too.” Patrick says with a smirk and kisses him again. “Fiancé…husband…I don’t care, you’re mine forever now…oh my god Patrick…” David cuts himself off with a happy little sob and snuggles into Patrick’s embrace a bit more. “David, baby I’ve been yours since the day I met you.” Patrick says with the most sincere, open look on his face. David lets a few more happy tears fall because, fuck it they just got engaged and he is too happy to care as he pulls Patrick in again for a deeper, sweeter kiss as they melt into each other’s embrace.

_It's easy to love you, so easy to love you, oh, you know it's true the best part of being with you, to know you are with me, it’s not so hard to say it's easy to love you_

It had a long day for both of them, but especially for David. Not only did he wake up having wet the bed that morning but his mother had accidentally broadcasted this little snippet of information across the internet during his Interflix social media takeover. Patrick has been doing his best all day to keep David away from his phone and all social media so that he would never find out and so far, it has been successful. David has been asleep for about half an hour, his head pillowed on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick is reading his book and ensuring that David stays asleep because god knows he needs it after today. When he finishes the chapter and is positive that his fiancé is fully asleep, he sets his book down on the nightstand and turns off the light, shifting down into a more comfortable sleeping position. He presses a soft kiss to David’s hairline and whispers, “I love you baby, tomorrow will be better” as he lets his eyes close and sleep wash over him.

Patrick is woken up a little while later to the sounds of uneven breathing coming from his fiancé next to him. He quickly wipes his hands across his eyes to wake up a bit and then turns over to face David. The sight he is greeted with breaks his heart. Even in the dark light of their bedroom, Patrick can see that David’s eyes are glassy and red because he has been crying. “David, baby…shhh c’mere baby, shh.” He whispers and pulls David into his embrace, letting him bury his face into his chest and cry into his t-shirt. “I-I-I’m so-sorry…di-didn’t mean to wake y-you…” David says, his voice catching as he tries to control his rapid breaths enough to speak. “Shhh, David no need to apologize baby…you’re okay. I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” Patrick says against David’s temple as his hand gently runs through David’s hair. They stay in this position for a little while; Patrick holding David against his chest and playing with his hair as David slowly calms down and stops crying.

When David’s sobs have ceased and his breathing has calmed down dramatically, Patrick pulls back slightly to look into his eyes. David makes a small whine of protest. “Shh, I’m right here baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Patrick says and tightens his arms around David to cement his statement. David takes a deep breath and meets his fiancé’s gaze. “I’m sorry I just…I woke up and I thought back to what happened this morning and I just got all in my head about it…about how you’re just okay with your fiancé who is in his thirties pissing the fucking bed like a toddler and I couldn’t stop thinking about what I did to deserve you and how it’s amazing that, even after all this, you somehow still wanna marry me and…yeah I guess I just kinda spiralled…again, sorry for waking you up, honey.” David says, resting his head back on Patrick’s chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. “You have nothing to apologize for baby, nothing at all. I’m always going to be here for you and I’m always going to want to marry you. I believe I said something about you being the love of my life back when we were on that hike…” Patrick smirks and kisses the top of David’s head. “Mmm, yeah I seem to remember something like that too.” David smiles, letting his eyes close of their own accord. “Well I meant it…you are the love of my life and loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done David Rose.” Patrick says and punctuates his statement with another kiss to David’s hair. “Hmm…s’easy lovin’ you too honey.” David murmurs as he slowly drifts back into sleep.

_You and me will be together, I know our love will last forever, you know it's true, the best part of being with you, you’re easy to love_

David is stirred awake to the feeling of small kisses being peppered along the back of his neck. He lets out a contented little sigh before snuggling back into his husband’s warm, solid presence behind him. “Mornin’ Sunshine!” Patrick says against the soft skin of David’s neck. “Mmm, good morning honey.” David smiles and turns around in Patrick’s arms so that they are now face to face. “First day in our new house…I can’t believe this is all actually happening.” Patrick smiles and presses a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Mmm it’s happening yup…we are married and own a house and have a fucking mortgage to prove it.” David smirks and leans in for another peck. “Hmm well I guess if a mortgage is the price to pay in order to wake up with you in our house everyday, then I’d say I’m pretty lucky.” Patrick replies, bringing his hand to David’s hair and running his fingers through the sleep-tousled strands. David reaches his left hand out for Patrick’s, allowing their rings to softly click together. He has been doing this since the wedding a month and five days ago and both of them have yet to get tired of seeing the physical evidence of their marriage first thing every morning, the sun reflecting off of their gold rings. “Pancakes and insanely sugary coffee?” Patrick asks, a smirk evident on his face. “Do you even have to ask?” David smiles and kisses him. “You coming or do you wanna sleep until it’s ready?” Patrick asks as he slowly moves to get out of the bed. “Mmm I’ll come with you…eating food in bed is incorrect.” He smiles and gets out of the bed too. They both slip on their respective slippers and head out of their bedroom and downstairs to their kitchen. They had some help moving and unpacking yesterday and decided that the kitchen and bedroom should be the main priorities and that they could do the rest over the next couple of days.

Patrick sets to work making the pancake mix as David turns on the kettle for Patrick’s tea and begins to make his own coffee. The two work and move around each other in comfortable silence with the bright morning sun shining into the kitchen through the sliding doors on the opposite end of the room. When their drinks are made, David sets down Patrick’s tea on the counter and takes his own mug of coffee in his hands before pushing himself up and sitting on top of the counter beside where his husband is standing. David leans over into Patrick’s space and they meet in the middle for a soft kiss. When they pull away, they smile and look into each other’s eyes. “I’m so happy we get to do this for the rest of our lives. I love you honey.” David smiles and pecks his husband on the cheek. “Me too, David…I am so excited for endless moments exactly like this, just you and me in our house. I love you so much baby.” Patrick says and kisses David softly before jokingly ruffling his already messy hair. “Hey!” David whines but the smile on his lips takes away any heat to his words. Patrick shuts the stove off and moves to stand between David’s legs, his hands resting on David’s thighs. “Hmm, I love you David…forever” He says with a smile, lifting his hand to play with the hairs on the back of David’s neck. “Mmm, I love you Patrick, forever.” He replies and smiles into the kiss. Forever sounds pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, I intended for this to be like a little 2000 word piece of poorly written trash but it ended up being over 6000 words and I'm actually kind of proud of it. This might be my favourite thing I've written to date so...yeah!  
> Please leave comments/kudos because they make for a very happy writer!!   
> Thank you to everyone who read this, I appreciate each and every one of you so, so much! Feel free to come say hi on Twitter (egoanesthesia) or Tumblr (endingsenseless)!
> 
> Also, the song referenced when David and Patrick are in the car with the lyrics "this old hotel will never be home because you are home to me" is Wake Up Call by Theory of a Deadman...seeing a trend of me using my favourite band here lol...also I very much have a headcanon that Patrick likes Theory of a Deadman oops!
> 
> That being said, please take care of yourselves! Wash your hands, wear masks, and avoid going out if not necessary...these are scary times and the better we look out for ourselves and each other, the better we will all be!   
> Please also remember that Black Lives Matter now and always, the humanitarian crisis is still going on in Yemen, and so many other crises need our attention/help right now so educate yourselves, sign petitions, go to protests (if possible), donate )if possible), and make sure to post about everything to spread awareness!
> 
> Take care and stay safe! 
> 
> Cris xx


End file.
